


Driving: Diversion

by mansikka



Series: Driving [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exploration, First Time, Human Castiel, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The atmosphere in the car on the drive home was a different kind of tense.</p><p>When they'd finally untangled from what was, to Dean's mind, the greatest makeout session he'd experienced in forever, they'd done a strange thing where both had tried to revert to their usual behaviour.</p><p>It left them awkward, reaching for bags to pack at the same time and pulling away embarrassed when their fingers touched, or getting distracted when either of them happened to forget themselves and just stare.</p><p>“I don't want to go back yet,” Cas told him eventually, sounding both bold and nervous at once.</p><p>Dean paused above him. “No?”</p><p>Cas shook his head slowly. “No.”</p><p>Dean pulled back a little, and Cas watched his face warily, wondering what was coming next.</p><p>“Alright,” Dean nodded, thinking. “How about you and me stop off somewhere. Maybe take another night. See how we feel?” he asked, holding his breath and waiting for Cas' reaction, full of hesitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving: Diversion

The atmosphere in the car on the drive home was a different kind of tense.

When they'd finally untangled from what was, to Dean's mind, the greatest makeout session he'd experienced in forever, they'd done a strange thing where both had tried to revert to their usual behaviour.

It left them awkward, reaching for bags to pack at the same time and pulling away embarrassed when their fingers touched, or getting distracted when either of them happened to forget themselves and just stare.

They had the car pulled from the ditch, and the tyre changed, and had driven for around an hour before Dean decided he couldn't take the tension anymore. Swinging into the nearest lay-by he slammed the brake on, and the second he cut the engine he pressed himself across the seat and on to Cas, sighing with relief when Cas opened his mouth to him and slid his fingers into Dean's hair, holding him in place.

“I don't want to go back yet,” Cas told him eventually, sounding both bold and nervous at once.

Dean paused above him. “No?”

Cas shook his head slowly. “No.”

Dean pulled back a little, and Cas watched his face warily, wondering what was coming next.

“Alright,” Dean nodded, thinking. “How about you and me stop off somewhere. Maybe take another night. See how we feel?” he asked, holding his breath and waiting for Cas' reaction, full of hesitation.

Cas' smile took over his whole face. “You would do that?”

“Sure,” Dean nodded, answering his smile. “Been pretty good so far, don't you think?” He didn't want to add that he couldn't wait to get his hands on him and didn't think he'd be able to drive all the way back without being dangerously distracted anyway.

“Very good,” Cas nodded eagerly.

“Alright. Let's do this,” Dean said, turning back to the steering wheel.

After a stop for food, and Dean's blushing trip for what he'd termed to Cas as he'd left him in the car, 'essentials', the tension between them was uncomfortable.

Dean let out a sigh of relief at the sight of a motel sign and gratefully turned the engine off as they pulled into a parking space.

For a second Dean wished they'd found a better location, but quickly changed his mind at the hungry look Cas gave him across the seat.

This motel room they paid for, upfront, with the clerk looking between them and swallowing back a smirk that held nothing but knowing mirth.

When the door clicked closed behind him, the very air felt charged.

They stood, as though paused, looking at each other, for what felt a very long time.

Eventually Dean cleared his throat. “Don't know about you, Cas, but I could use a shower.”

Cas raised the hem of his jacket, and agreed, “I believe that will be necessary.”

“You go first?” Dean offered, rummaging in their bags for chargers thinking he'd have to check in with Sam at some point.

Listening to Cas start up the shower, Dean let out a long, long breath, and felt his heart thud heavily. How the hell had they got to this? Not, he hastened to add to himself, that he was complaining. He'd count his lucky stars if he was that kind of guy.

When the phone had the minimum charge that it would take to switch on, Dean listened to the lengthy message left by Sam and read his four rambling texts of concern, and fired off one of his own then shut the phone back off. Working some things out with Cas seemed innocuous yet revealing enough, he thought, and nudged their bags over to the side of the room.

He tipped out his recent purchases, sorting through the snacks to pull out the box of condoms and bottle of lube and swallowing thickly at seeing them in his hands, even though he'd been the one to buy them. He quickly flung them on to the bedside cabinet and scooped up everything else to deposit on the small table nearby as he heard Cas switch off the water.

Cas walked out, very shy, only wearing a towel. “I assumed I wouldn't need... that is... I...” his voice tumbled out, and Dean's heart started pounding, both at how Cas looked – incredible, that's a good word, he thought. Completely fuckable was a better one, he added, - and how willing, despite being nervous, that he seemed.

Dean's answer was to grip onto Cas' hips and kiss him, hard.

Cas sighed in relief, and pressed back against him.

“My turn,” Dean mumbled against his lips after a while, smirking at how Cas' towel now stood out proudly as he stepped away.

He spun quickly to head to the bathroom and closed the door firmly behind him, taking a moment to steady himself before jumping in the shower, finding himself being extra thorough.

When he came back into the room he found Cas sat on the edge of the bed, the box of condoms clutched to his lap as he read the side of the lube bottle as though he needed to understand the instructions thoroughly.

Cas looked up at him, anxious. “I believe I may be somewhat disappointing to you, Dean,” he began, pushing the bottle and the box off of his lap and on to the bed.

“Not possible, Cas,” Dean beamed at him. “I mean look at you,” Dean's eyes travelled intentionally down from Cas' eyes, to his lap, to back up, and Cas blushed, but smiled back at him.

“It's not like I've done this before either. Not,” he clarified, “With a man. Not all of it, anyway.”

“May I ask... what you have experienced, Dean?” Cas asked softly, but full of curiosity.

Dean shrugged, and sat down beside him, freezing for a second as his towel began to shift, then realising that was pretty pointless considering what they both intended. His towel slid down and across to expose a large amount of thigh, but still covered him enough to keep him modest, for now. Cas' eyes were captivated.

“I've fooled around a couple of times,” then shook his head. “Maybe more than a couple of times,” he amended, honestly. “You know. Hand jobs,” and his breath caught at his own words, even though he felt like he shouldn't be the slightest bit embarrassed. “Some fingering. Basically a lot of exploring,” he finished with a grin as Cas' gaze finally drifted up over his chest and found his eyes again.

Cas sucked his lower lip into his mouth. “I believe I will be totally at your mercy then, Dean,” he mumbled, “I fear I will not know how to do anything.”

“Don't say things like that, Cas,” Dean said hastily, feeling the heavy twitch his dick gave at the word mercy. “And you'd be surprised at what you know. It's instinctual,” he promised with a smile.

Cas nodded, still uncertain.

“And,” Dean added, leaning over a little, “No one says we have to do anything we don't want to do, Cas. We're just seeing what we like, right?”

“Right,” Cas agreed, sucking in a breath.

Dean took a moment to pause. He wondered if he should pinch himself and see if he was about to wake from some very interesting dream, but the air was too thick and heavy, and his heart racing too fast for this not to be real.

Dean moved forward again, and his towel slipped further, with Cas' eyes growing wide and unmoving.

Dean kept perfectly still, thinking perhaps he shouldn't do anything to startle him. But Cas seemed to have other ideas entirely. With one decisive movement he reached out and flicked Dean's towel away from him, which left Dean the one momentarily startled.

Cas's fingers were on him immediately, starting with gentle stroking along the shaft with just the tips and then gripping around it as Dean grew hard at his touch. He worked him, eyes riveted, and it was only at Dean's delayed but choked gasp that he looked up.

Cas grinned at him then, “I assume you realise I have already... explored... myself?” which just created a flood of all sorts of pictures in Dean's mind that made him harden quicker, and the ability to speak vanish altogether.

He did manage to open his legs a little wider though, which made Cas' smile grow, and his hand dip down briefly to lightly stroke over his balls, then back up, wrapping his fingers round him again.

Dean found himself leaning back on to his elbows and watching Cas' hand on him, taking slow, measured breaths and letting out the smallest of noises that told Cas exactly how good it felt. He grunted when Cas swirled his thumb over his head, and somewhere in the back of his mind remembered the lube he'd brought.

Cas proved a quick learner.

Within minutes, Dean was completely slicked up, and his head dropped back against the bed as Cas pumped him steadily. He'd moved to sit cross legged between Dean's legs, his own towel long forgotten. His other hand alternated between cupping Dean's balls, and gently pressing around and into his hole. Dean surprised himself by the way he writhed and rucked at the feel of Cas' finger in him.

Dean opened his legs a little wider, completely at Cas' mercy.

He let himself enjoy it for as long as he could, and then gently pulled Cas' hands away, sitting up slowly and dragging Cas' mouth down to his for an open mouthed kiss. Raising to his knees he pushed Cas down on his back, flicking his tongue into his mouth as he lubed his hand up. And when his hand wrapped around Cas' already straining cock, they both groaned at how good it felt.

Dean kept up his kisses along with stroking Cas for as long as he could bear, and then moved to kneel between his legs, taking up his own exploration. Cas gave a series of short gasps at his touch, whining a little when Dean pulled away from him.

Cas raised his head to watch what he was doing; Dean poured more lube on to his hand, then moved to line his cock up against Cas', and slicked them both up together, with both of them moaning loudly. Their eyes stayed on Dean's hand stroking and pumping them together, breath heavy.

Dean shifted a little again, letting go but pressing their cocks together between their stomachs, leaning down between Cas' legs and writhing a steady rhythm against him. Cas arched up, and Dean claimed his mouth again, mumbling into it.

Cas thrust up more and Dean cursed, matching his rolling hips with his own. He pulled back, still moving teasingly slow, and smirked down at Cas with the dirtiest of grins.

“See, Cas? Told you. Instinctual,” bending down to kiss him again.

“Perhaps it is just you that feels impossibly good,” Cas replied with an unsteady gasp.

“I could say the same about you,” Dean gave, with a long, slow thrust that had Cas sucking in a breath. “You feel so, so good, Cas. Why've we never done this before?” he laughed a little, finding himself trailing kisses along Cas' jaw and down his neck as he continued to roll against him.

“We are stupid,” Cas answered with a certainty that made Dean laugh. “And I want more,” which abruptly stopped Dean's laugh and made him freeze above him.

“More, Cas?” Dean asked, sounding like he feared Cas was teasing him.

“Yes.”

“What... uh.... what do you want?”

Cas slid his hands down Dean's back to cup his ass, pulling him hard against him. “Next time, I would very much like to be the one to penetrate you. But in this moment, I want to feel you inside me, Dean. Can we do that?”

Dean groaned, grinding his hips down.

“Firstly,” he mumbled, nudging Cas' lips open, “How the hell do you manage to make the word penetrate so hot?”

Cas shrugged, wrapping a hand round the back of Dean's neck and up into his hair.

“Secondly, you're already planning a 'next time'?”

Cas stilled, and gently moved Dean's face so that they had eye contact. “Yes.” Which made Dean's breath catch. “Was there a third, Dean?”

Dean breathed out long, and steady. “Yes. I'll do whatever you want me to do to you, Cas.”

Dean and Cas lost themselves to kissing for a time, but then Dean forced himself to sit up. “Uh. I've heard. That is, I've read. That this might be easier. A first time. If you... roll over.”

Cas did just that, instantly, spreading his legs and kneeling in front of Dean in a way that made Dean fall forward in want.

Dean found his hands stroking down Cas' ass, and his thumbs pulling him open. He sucked in a breath, imagining just how good it was going to feel to be in there, wondering for a moment how the hell he was actually going to fit in there, and then poured lube on to his fingers, gently pushing one in. Cas rasped out a little sigh.

“You've got to let me know if I do something wrong, Cas, remember? If it hurts, you tell me, okay?”

“I trust you, Dean.” Which did nothing to help Dean calm.

With a steadying breath, he continued pushing that one finger in, slowly, waiting for Cas to relax around him before pushing in further. He swallowed sharply as he pulled his finger back out a little, eyes wide at the way it glistened, before pushing it back in.

Cas sighed beneath him, and pushed his hips back a little. “I think I need more, Dean.”

Dean drew out his finger and added a second, pushing in slower until his fingers were in as far as they could go. And then he pressed, explored, scissoring his fingers gently until Cas gasped and bucked.

Dean gave himself a mental high five, and continued pressing, growing harder at the way Cas squirmed and rocked back on his fingers. He pumped them in and out for a few strokes, then added a third, which Cas responded to with the loudest groan he'd given so far, arching his hips up against him.

With one hand holding him open, Dean continued to pump his fingers into Cas, watching in fascination the way his hole puckered red around them.

“Dean,” Cas gasped, “Dean,” and he pushed back hard against Dean's hand.

“Okay, Cas. Just give me a minute, okay?”

Dean withdrew his fingers altogether, and as quick as he could manage with nervous hands, he tore off a condom from the strip in the box, rolling it down over himself firmly. He took another steadying breath, and kneeled forward, hands resting on Cas' hips.

“You okay there, Cas?”

Cas rolled his hips up in response with a gasp.

Dean used his thumbs to open Cas up again, groaning at how wide he now looked after his fingers had gone to work on him. He pressed his tip up against him, sucking in his breath as he watched his head slide in, and Cas gasped, but pushed back to urge Dean on. Dean pressed in, inch by inch, stopping each time until Cas relaxed around him, until he was fully inside and he couldn't prevent the groan escaping from his throat.

And Dean was gone.

His fingers slid around to grip onto Cas' hips, and as slow as he could manage, he pulled out, thrusted in, eyes watching himself heavily as he slid repeatedly inside Cas. He tried to keep it slow, he really did. But like he'd told Cas; instinct. And instinct had him pounding out of control before he knew it, falling forward and leaning right down on Cas one moment before straightening back up and moving Cas' hips to angles that made Cas moan and grunt beneath him.

Cas changed his position, dropping onto one arm, and Dean knew he was stroking himself. Cursing, he thrust in harder, gripping tight, leaving fingermarks deep into Cas' skin.

“Dean,” Cas breathed out, and he tensed a little, “I think I'm-”

But Dean cut off his words, chasing a point in Cas that felt mindnumbingly good, and only seemed to feel even better as he felt Cas come with a hard, short gasp. Two, three, four more thrusts, and Dean was joining him, cursing again and falling forwards once more. He put out his arms to stop himself collapsing entirely, panting out over Cas' ear.

It took them a while to calm enough to move, since their legs were shaking so hard from the pressure of them both kneeling for so long. But eventually, Dean pulled himself out and on wobbly legs stood to tie and throw the condom in the trash. He grabbed the bottles of water he'd bought and passed one to Cas as he rolled over, adamantly not laughing at Cas' grimace as he found the wet patch on the cover beneath him.

“Stay there,” he said, returning moments later with a damp towel that he cleaned Cas off with before wiping away the worst of the mess they'd made on the bed. He nudged for Cas to move, and together they pulled the blanket down to lay on the sheets.

They lay, taking long sips of water, for several minutes in complete silence.

“So,” Dean started, when he'd managed to untangle his thoughts from his brain, and if he was honest, his orgasm which had rendered him temporarily dumb, “How was that?”

Cas turned from him to put his bottle on the floor beside the bed then rolled back, grabbing Dean's face and pulling it down to his, flicking his tongue into Dean's mouth. “I have every intention of repeating that with you,” he answered, smiling around his kiss.

“Does that mean you enjoyed it? 'Cos that... I can't tell you how good that felt to me.” Dean sucked in a breath, somehow suddenly bashful.

Cas grinned, wide, smug, and very happily sated. “It felt very, very good to me, Dean.”


End file.
